


Corações Acorrentados

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hogwarts Era
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape entra espontaneamente num casamento arranjado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meu mundo caiu

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos: Jana, minha beta simpática!  
> Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.  
> Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, e por isso o background de Severus Snape não bate com o canon. É que o canon não existia na época.

Alguma coisa não estava nada bem.

Victoria Hennigan subiu as escadas de Hogwarts nervosamente. Não que ela fosse má aluna, mas ser chamado ao gabinete do diretor nunca tinha sido boa notícia.

Talvez alguém tivesse visto quando ela e Blaise Zabini tinham se encontrado na Torre de Astronomia. Ela não tinha deixado o colega sonserino "avançar o sinal", mas eles tinham se dedicado a "altos malhos" naquela noite. Ela até achava que poderia namorar Blaise, mas depois que eles "ficaram", ele não a procurou mais.

Victoria não podia fazer ideia do motivo que levara o Prof. Dumbledore a chamá-la naquela noite. Mal sabia ela que toda sua vida ia mudar.

Ao entrar no gabinete do Prof. Dumbledore, ela teve uma visão que a confortou: o chefe de sua casa, Prof. Severo Snape, estava lá também. Ele garantiria que, fosse qual fosse a encrenca na qual ela estava metida, ela teria um tratamento justo. Mas Minerva McGonagall também a encarava, com uma expressão que Victoria não conseguiu decifrar.

Como Blaise não estava lá, talvez aquilo não tivesse nada a ver com a Torre de Astronomia. Ela ficou um pouco mais tranquila.

O Prof. Dumbledore disse:

\- Por favor, minha criança, sente-se. Drops de limão?

\- Não, obrigada – ela olhava para os professores, temerosa.

\- Tenha calma, minha cara – disse o diretor – Você não está em encrenca. Pedi para vê-la porque algo aconteceu e não é nada bom. Como você sabe, faz alguns meses desde que Voldemort foi derrotado. Desde então os seus seguidores remanescentes vez por outra promovem ataques contra aqueles, que, como sua família, estiveram lutando pela causa da Luz.

Victoria arregalou os olhos:

\- Houve um ataque?

O Prof. Dumbledore parecia triste e cansado, e chegou perto dela:

\- Lamento, mas houve um ataque sim, Victoria. Seus pais... eles não sobreviveram.

Jamais Victoria tinha tido um choque tão grande. Ela ficou até meio aparvalhada, o coração acelerado:

\- Eles... morreram? Meus pais morreram?

\- Eu sinto muito, minha querida – disse a Profª McGonagall.

Por um minuto, Victoria sequer sabia como reagir, e foi nesse minuto que um frasco de poção apareceu diante dela. O Prof. Snape a encarava, oferecendo o frasquinho. Ela tomou o líquido e reconheceu asfódelo. Sem perceber, as lágrimas já caíam em seu rosto.

\- Prof. Dumbledore – ela disse, em lágrimas –, Voldemort matou toda a minha família. Eu só tinha meus pais. Agora eu não tenho ninguém. O que vai ser de mim?

O diretor de Hogwarts disse:

\- Você não ficará desamparada, Victoria, pode ter certeza. Já começamos a tomar providências.

McGonagall passou as mãos em volta dos ombros da moça, abraçando-a. Victoria tinha 17 anos, mas até completar 21 anos, não era considerada adulta ou emancipada. Sem ter parentes ou tutores, ela seria mandada para um orfanato. No mundo dos bruxos, o orfanato tinha o nome de A Casa do Jovem Bruxo, e diziam que era um local assustador, com delinquentes e uma disciplina draconiana, algo retirado de um livro de Dickens.

Ela choramingou:

\- Eu não quero ir para o orfanato!

\- Não se preocupe, minha criança – disse o Prof. Dumbledore – Cuidarei para que isso não aconteça. Agora o Prof. Snape vai levá-la para a enfermaria. É melhor você passar a noite lá. Amanhã de manhã arranjaremos um jeito para você ir aos funerais. Acredito que você queira dar o último adeus a seu pai e sua mãe.

\- Sim, professor.

\- E tente não se preocupar, minha querida.

Sob efeito da poção, ela dormiu sem problemas, e no dia seguinte foi levada para os funerais, a Profª McGonagall representando o diretor de Hogwarts.

Victoria sentia-se como se estivesse num filme, assistindo àquilo tudo como se fosse uma outra pessoa. Não que ela não tivesse aceitado o fato, mas era difícil dar adeus. Despedir-se dos pais significava dar adeus a sua vida até aquele momento. Ela não tinha idéia do que seria dela ou de sua vida dali para frente.

Emocionalmente, Victoria não estava tão devastada quanto poderia estar. Claro que madame Pomfrey tinha lhe dado poções para ajudar, mas a perda de seus pais sempre tinha sido meio que presente na vida de Victoria desde que ela teve idade suficiente para entender as coisas. Sua família era de origem sonserina e contrária a Voldemort, e a ameaça sempre tinha estado presente. Desde muito pequena, ela recebera dos pais as instruções e avisos de que ser contra Voldemort era perigoso – e a favor de Voldemort também não era mais fácil.

Na verdade, Victoria tinha crescido vendo sua família ser dizimada paulatinamente por Comensais sequiosos de vingança. Ela era uma menina quando os pais primeiro lhe explicaram sobre o bruxo mau que ameaçava a todos. Quando Harry Potter finalmente derrotou Voldemort pela segunda vez, ela acreditou que tudo tinha acabado, que o mundo finalmente estava seguro para se viver. Jamais lhe passara pela cabeça que Comensais restantes pudessem acabar com sua vida deste modo.

Sentiria muita a falta de seus pais, que a amavam muito e a quem amava com grande carinho. Ela não tinha irmãos, nem tios, nem primos, nem ninguém. Estava sozinha no mundo.

Ao voltar para Hogwarts, foi conduzida ao escritório do Prof. Dumbledore mais uma vez. Novamente, assim que entrou, viu um grupo de pessoas à sua espera: o Prof. Dumbledore, a Profª McGonagall, o Prof. Snape e um homem que ela não conhecia. Ele era baixinho, magrelo e careca; estava enfiado numa capa preta surrada e usava uma gravata borboleta vermelha.

\- Entre, Victoria, entre – convidou o Prof. Dumbledore – Eu tenho aqui umas ótimas balinhas de menta. Gostaria de uma?

\- Não, obrigada, senhor – disse ela – Eu estava indo para minha aula de Feitiços.

\- Oh, isso pode esperar. Você acabou de passar por uma experiência terrível com grande bravura. Nenhuma criança deveria ser obrigada a assistir os funerais dos próprios pais.

Aquilo fez Victoria voltar a ficar com os olhos cheios de água. Ele continuou:

\- Eu a chamei aqui, Victoria, porque sua vida vai mudar, como você já deve ter percebido. Mas como eu disse antes, você não vai ficar desamparada.

\- Não vão me mandar para o orfanato?

\- Não, não, querida, não. Seu pai foi muito previdente e tomou providências para o caso de um dia Voldemort conseguir derrotá-los e você ficar órfã. Ele deixou um documento que só deveria ser aberto no caso da morte dele e de sua mãe.

\- Um documento?

\- Um contrato – ele se virou e mostrou o baixinho – Esse é o Sr. Bannister, advogado de seu pai. Ele acabou de retirar o contrato do cofre de sua família no Banco Gringotts. Ele me deu a boa nova: você vai ter um responsável. Bem, na verdade mais que isso. Esse contrato foi assinado quando você ainda era uma criança, e a ameaça de Voldemort poderia deixá-la órfã numa idade ainda mais tenra. Foi para evitar que você fosse levada para um orfanato que seu pai fez esse contrato nomeando um responsável.

Victoria indagou:

\- Esse responsável vai ser meu tutor, como uma governanta?

O Prof. Dumbledore enrubesceu:

\- Não, na verdade não é essa a natureza do contrato que seu pai deixou. É um contrato de casamento.

\- Casamento? – ela olhou para o advogado – Com ele?!

Dumbledore tentou explicar:

\- Agora tenha calma, Victoria. O contrato prevê que você tem opção de se divorciar ao completar 19 anos, um ano depois de alcançar a maioridade, se assim desejar. Contudo, até lá, você deverá cumprir todos os requisitos do casamento.

Victoria olhou par ao baixinho e começou a se assustar com o que estava ouvindo. Ela procurou ter certeza:

\- Professor, o que isso quer dizer?

Todos os adultos presentes se mexeram, desconfortáveis, evitando olhar diretamente para a garota. A Profª McGonagall apertou os lábios com força, e o Prof. Snape não só parecia estar mais pálido do que de costume, mas também seu humor deveria estar especialmente ruim. O Prof. Dumbledore olhou para a menina, cheio de compaixão, e disse:

\- Isso quer dizer que o casamento será real em todos os sentidos, Victoria. Não será um casamento de aparências. Você poderá obter o divórcio mais tarde, como eu já disse, mas enquanto for casada, deverá ser uma esposa verdadeira, não apenas fingir ser uma.

As implicações do que ele disse atingiram Victoria em cheio. Lágrimas começaram a cair:

\- Mas... não tenho escolha? Não existe alternativa?

\- Lamento, mas não há, Victoria. O contrato força você e seu marido a essa situação.

Ela olhou o advogado, ainda chorando:

\- Como ele vai ser meu marido? Eu não tenho nem namorado! Eu nunca sequer namorei firme!

A Profª McGonagall sentou-se ao lado dela e Victoria se sentiu tão confortada que se arrependeu de um dia tê-la chamada de galinha velha. O Prof. Dumbledore disse, suavemente:

\- Você parece estar sob a errônea impressão de que o Sr. Bannister é o contratante. Isso não é verdade. O contrato firmado prevê seu casamento com o Prof. Snape.

Victoria ficou tão surpresa que sequer conseguiu falar. Ela jamais poderia ter imaginado algo assim. O que seu pai tinha feito? Não, não! Isso não podia estar acontecendo!

Mas estava, e como toda sonserina, ela rapidamente encarou a realidade. Ela olhou para o Prof. Snape por entre as lágrimas e viu-o de uma maneira diferente do que o via todos os dias: como um homem. Viu os cabelos em desalinho, as capas bem negras, a veste de lã cinza, os botões forrados, e finalmente o nariz em gancho, debaixo de olhos bem pretos e bem brilhantes...

Seu futuro marido.

Percebendo o silêncio constrangedor, Victoria fez a pergunta que lhe pareceu mais óbvia no momento:

\- O senhor quer se casar comigo, professor?

Numa voz suave que ela nunca tinha ouvido, ele suspirou e respondeu:

\- O que eu quero ou o que você quer pouco importa. O contrato foi firmado e ele precisa ser cumprido.

Ele tinha razão. Victoria assentiu e enxugou as lágrimas. Por dentro, ela começou a se acalmar – um pouco. Pelo menos, ela confiava no seu diretor de casa. Claro, casar com ele jamais tinha passado pela cabeça, mas ao menos ela sentia que não precisava ter medo dele.

O Prof. Dumbledore interrompeu seus pensamentos:

\- A cerimônia de oficialização será realizada hoje à tarde. Até lá, Victoria, você deverá providenciar a sua mudança para os aposentos do Prof. Snape. A partir de amanhã, a Profª Sinistra será sua nova professora de Poções. A Profª McGonagall lhe dará os novos horários amanhã no café da manhã. Hoje você deve se preparar para o seu casamento. O Sr. Bannister vai acompanhar a cerimônia como testemunha e vai verificar o cumprimento do contrato.

Victoria arregalou os olhos:

\- Mas já? Não pode esperar um pouco? Sabe, até nós nos acostumarmos à idéia?

O diretor de Hogwarts disse pesadamente:

\- Isso fere os termos do contrato. Por isso o Sr. Bannister está aqui. Se vocês não estiverem casados ainda hoje, o contrato pode ser declarado quebrado. Neste caso, você será retirada de Hogwarts e levada à Casa do Jovem Bruxo.

Aquilo foi o balde de água fria na última esperança de Victoria. Ela iria se casar em poucas horas, e todos os adultos a encararam, como que à espera de uma reação. Victoria enxugou as lágrimas de novo e suspirou, dizendo:

\- Sim, Prof. Dumbledore.

Ele deu um tapinha no braço dela, tentando confortá-la:

\- Muito bem, minha brava criança. Vou pedir aos elfos domésticos que mudem seus pertences para os aposentos do Prof. Snape o quanto antes.

A Profª McGonagall se adiantou:

\- Eu irei mais tarde para transfigurar um lindo vestido para o seu casamento. Poderemos conversar, se você quiser.

\- Obrigada, professora – Victoria se sentia realmente grata. Ela gostaria muito de conversar com alguém sobre tudo que estava acontecendo.

\- O Prof. Snape vai levá-la até sua nova casa – disse o diretor – E parabéns ao jovem casal.

Cada vez que o Prof. Dumbledore abria a boca, ela parecia estar mais perto do inevitável. Contudo, era essa sua nova realidade. Ela deveria aceitar isso o quanto antes.

Foi com pernas trêmulas que Victoria seguiu o Prof. Snape até a masmorra embaixo do lago, onde ficavam seus aposentos. Eles andaram em silêncio, seus passos ecoando pelos corredores de pedra, perdidos em pensamentos.

O Prof. Snape parou em frente a seus aposentos, tirou a varinha e recitou um encantamento que Victoria não conhecia. Em seguida, ele anunciou:

\- Agora as proteções vão reconhecer você. Não será preciso usar a senha para entrar.

Victoria entrou nos aposentos do professor mais temido de Hogwarts com um sentimento de desastre iminente. Ali seria seu novo lar. O que ela viu foi uma sala com um sofá em frente à lareira, uma grande escrivaninha no canto, abarrotada de cadernos e pergaminhos.

\- Este é meu escritório particular – ele mostrou as outras portas – Ali fica meu laboratório privado. Adiante está o quarto de dormir e o banheiro é contíguo. No momento, estou atrasado para uma aula, mas acredito que teremos chance de conversar mais tarde, depois... – ele hesitou – da cerimônia.

Victoria assentiu:

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Victoria – ela não estava acostumada a ouvi-lo falar seu primeiro nome –, aqui neste aposento você pode me chamar por meu primeiro nome. Fora daqui, eu volto a ser o Prof. Snape e você será a Srta. Hennigan, apesar da sua mudança de estado civil. Essa situação só perdurará até a formatura, quando a senhorita deverá se mudar para a mansão de minha família.

\- Sim, senhor – corrigiu-se. – Quer dizer, Severo – Victoria ficou constrangida. – Vai ser difícil eu me acostumar.

Ele disse, a voz sempre com aquele tom suave que ela não estava acostumada:

\- É compreensível. Agora vou lhe dar uma parte do closet para colocar suas roupas. Depois poderemos fazer arranjos mais confortáveis para ambos.

Ele entrou no quarto, e Victoria seguiu-o, surpreendendo-se com o que viu. Era um aposento amplo, dominado por uma grande cama de casal com quatro postes nus, sem tecidos ou dosséis. À direita, embutido nas paredes de pedra, estava o closet; à esquerda, a porta do banheiro, e em frente à cama, uma outra lareira.

Snape tirou a varinha e apontou para o closet: várias roupas saíram das prateleiras, trocaram de lugar e abriram uma grande seção interna. Victoria observou, impressionada pela austeridade que jamais imaginou existir na intimidade de seu diretor de casa.

\- Acredito que esse espaço seja o suficiente por enquanto. Como eu disse, futuramente poderemos fazer outros arranjos mais a seu gosto. Agora preciso voltar para a sala de aula.

\- Claro, professor.

Ele parecia relutante, e disse, levemente constrangido:

\- Vou deixá-la à vontade para se preparar para a cerimônia. Pode almoçar no escritório, se quiser. Talvez fosse mais aconselhável evitar seus colegas nesse momento.

\- Sim, senh- quero dizer, sim, Severo.

Ele saiu e ela ficou no aposento, olhando para aquelas paredes estranhas, sabendo que teria que se familiarizar rapidamente com tudo aquilo. Lágrimas voltaram a seus olhos, mas ela não saberia dizer por quê. Havia tanta coisa em sua mente que ela tinha dificuldade em separar seus sentimentos.

Após o que pareceram ser apenas alguns minutos, uma batida surgiu à porta e Victoria foi atender, ainda sentindo-se uma estranha num lugar ao qual não pertencia.

Era a Profª McGonagall.

\- Olá, querida. Está sozinha? Suas coisas já chegaram.

E era verdade. Ao lado da porta, estava seu malão e algumas caixas com pertences pessoais. Victoria disse, começando a carregar para dentro:

\- Oh, eu não percebi. O Prof. Snape foi dar uma aula e eu devo arrumar minhas coisas nesse meio tempo.

\- E você ainda nem almoçou, como eu verifiquei. Já passou da hora do almoço no Grande Salão faz tempo.

Victoria ficou surpresa:

\- Eu não percebi. Não estou com fome. Acho que tenho muita coisa na cabeça – Então percebeu que a professora ainda estava na porta. – Por favor, entre.

\- É natural que esteja um pouco... dispersiva – disse a professora, entrando. – Sua vida mudou de maneira radical e abrupta. Você tem se portado muito bem, considerando as circunstâncias.

\- Será, professora? – Victoria suspirou. – Parece que isso tudo é um sonho e que daqui a pouco vou acordar na minha cama lá em casa e meus pais vão me dar uma bronca por dormir até mais tarde!

As últimas palavras ela disse chorando, e em seguida afundou o rosto nas mãos, soluçando. Penalizada, a Profª McGonagall sentou-se ao lado dela no sofá.

\- Srta. Hennigan... Victoria. Eu calculo como isso tudo deve estar sendo duro para você. Acho que vai precisar conversar com alguém sobre isso. Se quiser que eu chame alguma de suas amigas, ou algum outro professor com quem se sinta mais à vontade...

\- Não, por favor, não vá. Fique comigo. A senhora parece se importar com o que acontece comigo.

\- Todos nós estamos muito preocupados com você, Victoria.

\- Professora, por que meu pai fez isso comigo? Por que ele me casou por contrato com alguém tão mais velho?

\- Tenho certeza de que seu pai estava preocupado em mantê-la em segurança, junto a alguém em quem o Prof. Dumbledore confia. De qualquer modo, eu acho que seria bom você conversar com o Prof. Snape a esse respeito. Ele deve saber melhor do que eu sobre esse assunto. Acredite apenas em duas coisas: a primeira é que você não está sendo punida. Afinal, seu pai só fez o que achou ser melhor para você. E acredite também que o Prof. Snape não é nenhum vilão. Ele está preso a esse contrato do mesmo modo que você.

\- Mas é tão estranho! – desabafou ela – Digo, ele é um professor – * _meu*_ professor.

\- * _Ex*_ -professor, não se esqueça. Madame Sinistra vai ensiná-la Poções daqui para frente.

\- A senhora sabe o que eu quero dizer. Ele vai ser meu marido. Eu vou ter um marido! Eu nunca nem sequer tive um namorado na minha vida!

Pacientemente, McGonagall disse:

\- Tenho certeza de que com esforço e boa vontade, você poderá superar a falta de experiência. Com certeza o Prof. Snape terá paciência. Diga-me: você odeia o Prof. Snape, por um acaso? E não precisa se preocupar: eu não vou repetir nada do que disser para ninguém. Pode ser sincera.

\- Não, eu não o odeio. Ele é o diretor da minha casa e cuida de nós muito bem. As outras casas nos odeiam, e só temos ele a quem recorrer – então ela olhou para McGonagall, ficou vermelha – Er... desculpe por dizer. Eu não devia ter falado.

\- Não vou julgá-la – disse a professora. – Mas fico feliz em saber que você não tem medo dele.

Victoria ficou ainda mais vermelha:

\- Mas... eu tenho...

\- Medo dele? Mas não foi o que pareceu. Por quê?

\- É que – ela parecia não parar de ficar vermelha – O Prof. Dumbledore disse que o casamento tem que ser de verdade. Então eu e ele vamos ter que... fazer... coisas.

Os lábios e McGonagall formaram um perfeito “O” e ele assentiu, com uma compreensão pesarosa. Abaixando a voz, ela indagou:

\- Mas você foi às aulas de Educação Sexual com Madame Pomfrey, não foi?

\- Sim, mas... eu vou ter que fazer, er... sexo... com ele. Eu nunca fiz. Eu sei como é, mas nunca fiz. E vai ser com ele!

\- Agora, minha querida – disse McGonagall, tentando acalmá-la. – Entendo que se sinta insegura. Mas tente explicar a situação a seu marido. Sabe, as pessoas podem dizer muita coisa sobre o Prof. Snape, mas ele é um cavalheiro e vai tratá-la como uma dama deve ser tratada. Ele vem de excelente família, e eu sei o quanto sonserinos valorizam isso numa pessoa.

\- Eu tenho medo, professora.

\- Do Prof. Snape?

\- De tudo isso! Eu não vou conseguir, eu sei que não.

\- Tenha calma, querida. Você está indo muito bom. Não há nada para se apavorar. Casamentos arranjados podem ser um tanto constrangedores de início, mas com boa vontade e esforço, as coisas podem tomar jeito. Procure conversar com seu marido, negociar o que vocês querem desse casamento.

\- Ele disse que quer falar comigo hoje.

\- Isso é um bom sinal. Mas antes de falar com ele, pergunte-se o que você quer desse casamento. Seja sincera. Se você não quer que esse casamento dure além do prazo mínimo, diga isso a ele. Mas dê uma chance ao seu coração de saber o que quer.

\- Sim, senhora.

\- No momento, porém, devemos nos concentrar em deixar você bonita para sua cerimônia de união. Antes de qualquer coisa, almoço. Depois um banho, e eu vou transfigurar um vestido do jeito que você quiser.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que as noivas trouxas casam de branco. Isso é verdade?

\- Sim, é isso mesmo. E está na moda bruxa.

\- O que a senhora acha?

\- Você ficaria linda num vestido branco de noiva, Victoria. Vamos ver o que podemos fazer.

 


	2. A nova vida

 

E linda ela realmente ficou. Depois de uma tarde inteira de trabalho, a hora chegou. Naquela noite, uma breve cerimônia, testemunhada por alguns dos professores e o Sr. Bannister, oficializou o casamento de Severo A. Snape e Victoria Ann Hennigan, que passou a se chamar Victoria Snape. O Prof. Dumbledore em pessoa conduziu o ritual simples e ofereceu aos noivos um feitiço especial para aumentar a proximidade do casal. O Prof. Flitwick também encantou as alianças com vibrações de harmonias para os noivos.

Em seu vestido branco de detalhes rosa, com rendas nos punhos e nas barras, Victoria era um sonho de noiva trouxa. Os cabelos compridos castanhos estavam presos a um coque pontilhado de flores brancas. Brincos e colar de cristal rosa combinavam com os detalhes do vestido. O Prof. Snape tinha optado por um elegante paletó cinza, camisa de gola alta e gravata em nó, com botas pretas. O cabelo dele tinha sido lavado e estava sedoso e brilhante. Victoria surpreendeu-se com a aparência do homem a quem a partir daquele instante chamaria de marido.

Após a cerimônia, os noivos foram convidados a uma recepção perto do Salão Principal, exclusiva para os professores e para os alunos de sétimo ano. Só então Victoria pôde ver seus amigos e colegas. Foi cercada pelas meninas, que numa algazarra típica de adolescentes, queriam ver as alianças, comentar sobre o vestido, fofocar sobre a reviravolta em sua vida. Ao falar com suas amigas Angela, Kathy e Jenny, ela olhava para o Prof. Snape, por um canto do olho, e viu a reação dele. Obviamente, um bando de ruidosas adolescentes aos gritinhos não o deixou nada contente.

O tempo pareceu voar diante de Victoria, até que a festa foi encerrada e todos começaram a voltar para suas casas e dormitórios. Nessa hora ela se deu conta de que sua vida de casada iria começar.

Ao entrar nas masmorras, acompanhada por Snape, ela se sentiu extremamente constrangida. Mas logo tentou dizer a si mesma que não deveria, ficar. Afinal de contas, aquele homem era seu marido.

\- Talvez fosse aconselhável você se preparar para dormir.

\- Sim, senhor. Quero dizer, Severo.

Os dois entraram no quarto, e ele retirou o paletó, dizendo:

\- Se preferir conversar, podemos fazer isso também.

Victoria se sentiu aliviada e sentou-se na cama:

\- Sim, eu gostaria disso – ela olhou para ele e enrubesceu – Obrigada.

\- Por quê?

\- Por estar sendo bom comigo.

\- Ao contrário do que reza a lenda em Hogwarts, eu não sou um monstro. Há que se acrescentar que você é minha esposa agora. Mas também quero que saiba que não tenho intenção em tornar esse casamento mais difícil para nós do que ele já é.

\- Professor, posso fazer uma pergunta?

\- Não me chame por meu título.

\- Claro, desculpe. Severo, posso fazer uma pergunta? Gostaria de saber como meu pai fez esse contrato. E por que ele fez isso?

\- Ora, o motivo é óbvio. Ele queria deixá-la protegida no caso de uma morte prematura. O contrato previa que o Sr. Bannister arranjaria um tutor para você até completar 16 anos, idade em que poderia se casar.

\- Meu pai fez o contrato com o seu pai?

\- Não, foi comigo mesmo. Meu pai – ele hesitou, sentando-se na cama – era seguidor do Lord das Trevas e morreu logo depois. Você era muito pequena.

\- Por que você aceitou esse contrato?

\- Seu pai me fez um favor muito grande, e provavelmente salvou minha vida. Ele era um dos poucos sonserinos que estava do lado da Luz e usou sua influência junto a Dumbledore para convencer o Diretor que minhas intenções em combater o Lord das Trevas eram verdadeiras. Mais tarde, quando ele me pediu o favor de aceitá-la como minha prometida em casamento, eu não pude recusar. À medida que você crescia e eles estavam seguros, eu considerei que o contrato dificilmente seria cumprido. Quando Harry Potter livrou o mundo bruxo do Lord das Trevas, eu achei que o contrato iria se tornar naturalmente nulo, pois você chegaria à maioridade com seus pais vivos. Infelizmente não foi o que aconteceu. Eu sinto por sua perda.

\- Então você não quis se casar comigo?

\- Acredito que o contrário seja verdadeiro. Não tenho ilusões de que você quisesse, espontaneamente, casar-se com um homem de minha idade, odiado por toda a escola, ex-Comensal da Morte, de humor duvidoso e sociabilidade ainda mais controversa. Por isso entendo que esteja ansiosa pelo seu 19° aniversário, quando poderá pedir o divórcio e se ver livre de mim. É minha intenção não tornar essa exigência contratual mais desagradável do que já é. Não tenho ilusões de que venha a ter sentimentos a meu respeito, e só exigirei alguns poucos deveres conjugais. No mais, deixarei que desfrute de relativa privacidade.

\- Oh – fez Victoria – Agradeço.

Snape se emendou:

\- Claro, se minha presença se tornar muito insuportável para você, poderemos pensar em anular o contrato e o casamento.

\- Não, por favor. Eu... gostaria de tentar. O senhor parece estar se esforçando, é apenas justo que eu faça o mesmo também.

\- Muito bem então – ele se ergueu e assumiu uma postura como se estivesse prestes a começar uma aula de uma poção particularmente difícil – É melhor avisar que não sou uma pessoa fácil de conviver. Muito da minha reputação é verdadeira. Quando trabalho, não gosto de ser perturbado. Meu temperamento é conhecido e, como já disse, a fama é totalmente justificada. Como seu marido, não exigirei sua presença em eventos sociais que não queira ir, ou fora do âmbito acadêmico. Se desse casamento resultarem filhos, eles levarão o nome Snape não obstante o divórcio. Não lhe exigirei intimidade por enquanto, mas lembre-se de que esse casamento não é apenas de aparência.

Ela prestava uma grande atenção e disse:

\- Entendo, Severo.

\- Até o final do ano – continuou ele –, continuaremos a morar em Hogwarts. Depois nós nos mudaremos para a mansão de minha família. Claro que passarei muito tempo em Hogwarts, mas tentarei dedicar tempo a você e à Mansão Snape. Você estará formada e poderá se dedicar ao que quiser.

\- Você... quer filhos?

\- A idéia de um herdeiro não me desagrada. Jamais tinha pensado em ter um, obviamente, mas essa pode ser minha última chance. Afinal, depois do divórcio, é razoável presumir que jamais me casarei novamente.

\- Por quê?

O rosto dele endureceu:

\- Não seja tola, Victoria. Você só se casou comigo obrigada, então por que supor que alguém faria isso de livre e espontânea vontade?

Victoria ficou penalizada ao ouvir o que aquele homem pensava de si mesmo – e sentiu-se culpada, como se tivesse ajudado de alguma forma a que ele tivesse essa imagem de si mesmo.

Seu marido a devolveu à realidade:

\- Se quiser, poderemos falar mais numa outra hora. Agora é melhor irmos dormir.

\- Está bem. Obrigada por isso.

Victoria foi ao banheiro, sentindo-se constrangida e tola por agradecer tanto. Com dificuldade, tirou sozinha o vestido de noiva, optando por uma camisola comprida para dormir. Ao sair do banho, Snape estava enfiado num camisolão preto. Ela tremeu um pouco, pensando que teria que se tornar íntima daquele homem.

Ele se enfiou debaixo das cobertas enquanto ela guardava suas roupas e retirava a maquiagem. Depois, constrangida, ela também se enfiou na cama – o mais longe possível dele.

\- Assim você vai cair da cama.

\- Não, estou bem – mentiu ela.

\- Não seja tola, menina. Eu não vou tentar me aproximar de você até que esteja pronta.

\- Mesmo?

Ele suspirou.

\- Não tenho a menor intenção de estuprá-la na noite de seu casamento. Discutiremos seus deveres maritais quando chegar a hora.

Ela se sentiu tão aliviada que sorriu:

\- Oh, obrigada.

E mais uma vez ela agradecia!

\- Agora vá dormir – disse ele – Você teve um dia cheio.

Era verdade. Só depois de dar boa-noite e estar quase deslizando para um sono pesado, ela se deu conta que no mesmo dia tinha enfrentado o enterro de seus pais e seu próprio casamento.

 

***

 

Victoria sentia-se deitada numa nuvem de calor e segurança envolvendo seu corpo. Quando abriu os olhos, demorou a entender o que se passava.

Ela estava nos braços do Prof. Snape. Durante a noite, ela tinha se mexido e procurado o calor do corpo dele, aninhando-se com satisfação nos braços de seu marido.

O susto foi tamanho que ela deu um pulo para trás. O movimento o acordou e ela enrubesceu:

\- Er... bom dia – ele continuou encarando-a, como se esperasse uma explicação – Achei que estava atrasada e me assustei.

Era uma mentira, e ele percebeu, mas não se deteve nisso:

\- Eu a teria acordado. Espero que tenha dormido bem. Pode usar o banheiro primeiro.

Constrangida, Victoria procurou seu uniforme e dedicou-se à sua higiene matinal. Os dois recém-casados se envolveram nas atividades do dia experimentando algum acanhamento e depois subiram juntos ao Salão Principal. Assim que entrarem, as conversas pararam e todas as cabeças se voltaram para eles. Vermelha, Victoria ouviu seu marido dizer:

\- Bom, tenha um bom dia.

Ele deu um ligeiro toque nas costas dela antes de ir para a mesa dos professores, e ela logo se dirigiu para a mesa de Sonserina. Assim que ela sentou, foi cercada pelas amigas, todas cheias de perguntas, animadíssimas com o casamento dela. Mas Victoria ainda não sabia direito como se sentia. Tudo tinha sido tão rápido.

\- E como foi a lua-de-mel?

\- Jennie, isso é lá pergunta que se faça? – ralhou Kathy.

\- Ora, o que tem de mais? A gente precisa saber como é.

Angela disse:

\- Olhe, você e Roger Corman já fizeram tudo que precisavam para saber como é.

\- É, mas Vic fez com um homem de verdade!

Victoria disse, tentando disfarçar o fato de que não tinha feito coisa nenhuma:

\- Olhe, gente, não fica bem ficar comentando.

\- Aiiiiiiii que romântico!

\- Psiu! Fala baixo! Snape já está olhando para cá.

\- Mostra de novo a aliança.

Blaise Zabini se aproximou do grupo:

\- Oi, Victoria.

\- Oi, Blaise.

\- Ainda não pude cumprimentá-la pelo casamento. Estão todos impressionados, só se fala nisso.

Ela não sabia o que dizer:

\- Pois é, eu me casei.

\- Olhe só – ele olhou para as demais meninas, que de repente passaram a olhar para as unhas, mexer no cabelo, virar para o outro lado. Blaise abaixou a voz – Victoria, se o seu casamento tem alguma coisa a ver com a gente não ter dado certo... eu... olha, me desculpe.

\- Não, Blaise, não tem nada a ver com você.

\- Eu estava interessado. A gente podia ter namorado.

\- Agora não vale muito a pena pensar nisso, né?

\- Mas a gente pode ser amigo. Eu quero muito ser seu amigo.

\- Claro, Blaise. Podemos ser amigos.

\- Legal – disse ele, virando para trás – A gente se vê na aula.

Assim que ele estava fora do alcance de voz, as três meninas atacaram Victoria como gaviões caindo em cima de uma presa:

\- Nossa! Vocês viram a cara dele?

\- Estava morrendo de ciúmes! Dava para ver.

\- Vocês estão exagerando.

\- Que nada! Vic, acho que ele está a fim de você.

\- Como você tem sorte! Pode ter um marido e um amante!

\- Não é nada disso! – protestou Victoria – Ele só falou em amizade. Quer ser meu amigo, só isso.

\- Uau! Será que os dois vão duelar por causa da Vic?

\- O Prof. Snape iria massacrar o Blaise!

\- Aiiiiiiiii isso é tão romântico!

\- Pára de dizer isso! Não tem nada a ver.

A chegada da Profª McGonagall interrompeu as adolescentes:

\- Srta. Hennigan, aqui estão seus novos horários. A Profª Sinistra vai lhe dar Poções num horário extra às quartas-feiras.

\- Sim, senhora.

\- Tenham um bom dia. E não se atrasem para a primeira aula.

O dia passou, ainda parecendo que tudo aquilo não era muito real, e Victoria quase se esqueceu de que era uma mulher casada. No final do dia, ela quase foi para o dormitório da Sonserina, como era de costume. Já estava perto da entrada do salão comunal, quando deu meia-volta e foi até os aposentos do Prof. Snape.

Ele estava no laboratório e ela ocupou a escrivaninha do escritório para estudar as matérias do dia. Quando ele emergiu do laboratório, ela estava quase terminada com suas lições.

\- Olá – sorriu Victoria – Como foi o seu dia?

Ele não retribuiu o sorriso:

\- Ensinando um bando de cabeças-ocas, como sempre. O seu?

\- Tentando deixar de ser uma cabeça-oca – ela voltou a sorrir – Já está quase na hora do jantar. Vem comigo?

\- Sim, claro.

Mais uma vez eles chegaram juntos ao Salão Principal, e as cabeças se viraram, mas as conversas não diminuíram. Depois do jantar, eles desceram para as masmorras, onde os dois ocuparam a escrivaninha para terminar seus deveres: Snape corrigia redações, e Victoria fazia o resto de suas lições de Artimancia. Na sua letra miúda e garranchada, ele distribuía notas baixas e comentários sarcásticos, ela notou.

\- Vou pedir aos elfos domésticos que providenciem uma escrivaninha para você ficar mais confortável.

Ela gesticulou para a pilha de pergaminhos ao lado dele:

\- Eu não quero atrapalhar.

\- Não está atrapalhando.

\- Então posso ajudar?

Snape piscou lentamente:

\- Quer ajudar?

\- Claro. Você parece estar sobrecarregado.

\- Conhece as propriedades da pedra da lua?

\- Foi minha melhor redação no quinto ano. Conheço tudo sobre isso.

Ele passou uma pilha de manuscritos e tinta vermelha, dizendo:

\- Divirta-se. Qualquer dúvida pode me consultar.

Victoria viu-se diante de uma pilha de redações do quinto ano e passou a corrigi-las com afinco, feliz de poder ajudar.

\- Posso fazer comentários?

\- Fique à vontade. Mas rubrique-os.

Ela convencionou assinar um pequeno V ao pé do pergaminho. Quando terminou, viu que Snape lia alguns de seus comentários com um meio sorriso.

\- Bastante satisfatório.

\- Vindo de você é um elogio.

\- Foi gentil de sua parte.

\- Fiz com prazer.

\- Agora vamos dormir?

\- Pode ir. Tenho outros afazeres a terminar.

\- Oh, que pena. Mas está bem.

Ela se enfiou na cama e, cansada, dormiu. Estava dormindo quando Snape se deitou. Estava dormindo quando seu corpo procurou o calor do dele. Foi a vez de Snape ficar intrigado. Mas não se separou dela. Abraçados, os dois dormiram a noite inteira – o que, no caso de Snape, era virtualmente inédito.

De manhã, houve novamente o constrangimento ao acordar nos braços de Snape. Mas aquilo era tão bom, pensou Victoria, preferindo por uns minutos fingir estar dormindo. Mal sabia ela que seu marido também estava acordado, fingindo que dormia. Quando Victoria abriu os olhos, ele parecia dormir e admirou-o por alguns minutos, hipnotizada pela visão do marido de olhos fechados: ele parecia calmo e sereno, e talvez até mais jovem. Ela teria ficado mais tempo a admirá-lo, mas temia ser descoberta. Com cuidado ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta, Snape abriu os olhos, sentindo a falta do corpo dela em seus braços, a ausência do seu calor, seu perfume suave. Ele preferiu não pensar no quando os seus sentidos tinham se aguçado e sentiu um problema se apresentando: uma insistente ereção bastante inoportuna. Respirando fundo, ele esperou, imóvel até que ela desaparecesse. Ele previu que o "problema" poderia se repetir eventualmente, e para não constranger sua esposa, seria bom ele cuidar disso – sozinho, concluiu amargamente.

Foi nesse momento que Victoria emergiu do banheiro, já de banho tomado e uniforme. Ela viu que ele a encarava e sorriu:

\- Bom dia.

\- Vejo que levantou cedo. Dormiu bem?

\- Muito bem, obrigada – ela guardou a camisola – Há tempo de tomar um banho antes do café. O banheiro está livre.

\- Agradecido.

Naquela manhã, os dois estavam menos constrangidos um com a presença do outro.

Nas semanas que se seguiram, grande parte da tensão entre os dois se diluiu sem que eles percebessem. Foi naturalmente que eles chegavam ao Salão Principal e a mão de Severo estava nas costas de Victoria. Sem sentir, eles estavam mais próximos fisicamente, trocando olhares que ninguém, a não ser eles dois, perceberam. Uma relação incipiente começava a se desenvolver.

Então não foi de espantar que numa noite fria, um novo passo foi dado. Victoria lia um romance em frente à lareira e Snape chegou na frente dela com duas taças;

\- Gostaria de tomar um cálice de vinho comigo?

\- Eu nunca tive permissão para beber álcool.

\- Você é uma mulher casada, com idade e atitude para consumir álcool com responsabilidade. É um bom vinho.

Victoria sorriu:

\- Então vou experimentar.

Snape serviu uma taça e passou-a a Victoria, sentando-se a seu lado. Ela tomou a taça das mãos deles e bebericou um pouco.

\- Hum – fez – Bom – e bebeu mais um pouco.

\- Vá com calma – recomendou – Isso não é suco de abóbora.

\- Está bem. Não posso me embebedar: tenho aula amanhã cedo!

Ela sorriu de sua própria piada, e Snape não retribuiu, reparando que os lábios dela estavam avermelhados do vinho. Ele notou isso e seu corpo reagiu. Mas ele nem tinha bebido nada, portanto, não era efeito do vinho.

\- Isso é bom – repetiu Victoria – Quanto posso beber sem ficar bêbada?

\- Você não está acostumada a beber, então é bom não abusar. Um copo deve bastar.

\- Hum, ajuda a esquentar a gente por dentro. Estou ficando rosada – ela parecia descobrir um mundo novo.

\- Tenha cuidado. Álcool dá uma sensação de falsa euforia.

\- Acho que entendo o que quer dizer.

\- Talvez fosse bom beber um pouco de água para diluir esse efeito – ele conjurou um copo e entregou-o a ela.

\- Obrigada – ela tomou um gole – Você é muito gentil. Sabe, nem todos são tão gentis com a esposa, pelo que ouvi falar.

\- Eu disse que pretendia tornar essa experiência o menos indolor possível. Mas há certas coisas das quais não se pode fugir, Victoria.

Ela sentiu uma mudança de tom na voz dele e quis saber:

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Precisamos conversar sobre intimidade. Talvez esteja chegando a hora de consumarmos o casamento.

Victoria sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Ela tinha resistências, medos, mas sabia que ele tinha razão: ela não podia fugir por muito mais tempo.

\- Entendo, professor.

\- Eu já lhe disse que vou apenas exigir intimidade num nível mínimo. Podemos determinar dias especiais para sexo, e se houver interesse, acordar encontros fora desta agenda. O que lhe parece?

Victoria sentiu-se grata pelo modo como ele parecia se preocupar com ela, mas foi sincera:

\- Eu não sei. Na verdade, devo dizer que não tenho experiência nenhuma com sexo.

\- Nenhuma?

\- Nada – ela deu de ombros – A não ser que beijar conte para alguma coisa.

\- Lamento, não é o caso.

\- Então, não. Desculpe.

\- Não se desculpe, porque você não fez nada de errado. O máximo que posso fazer é prometer ser... gentil.

\- Obrigada.

\- Sextas-feiras lhe parece adequado?

\- Sextas? É amanhã. É isso que quer dizer?

\- Eu alertei contra a procrastinação exagerada. Acredito que assim possamos resolver esse assunto e remediar isso.

\- Entendo – disse Victoria – Mas gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

\- Pois não?

\- Minha formatura ainda está longe, e eu não gostaria de engravidar antes de me formar. Posso lhe pedir para tomar precauções até lá?

\- É razoável – disse ele - Eu mesmo prepararei uma poção com essa finalidade que deverá ser tomada uma vez por semana. Mas depois da formatura, eu espero que essa atitude mude.

\- Sim, é claro – ela disse – Posso até tomar uma poção de fertilidade, se quiser.

\- Não é recomendável na sua idade. Mas poderemos manter essa opção em aberto.

\- Parece ser bem razoável. Obrigada por isso, Severo. Eu... confesso que estou surpresa. Você tem se mostrado tão compreensivo e gentil comigo. As pessoas jamais suspeitariam isso de você.

Ele fez um rosto inamistoso:

\- Espero que você não saia repetindo isso por aí com suas amigas.

\- Não, não. Mas quando ouço alguém falando mal de você, eu gostaria de dizer isso tudo.

\- Agradeço por não fazê-lo – ele deu um meio sorriso – Tenho uma reputação a preservar.

Victoria percebeu a ironia:

\- Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro comigo. Bom, eu vou dormir, acho que o vinho realmente fez efeito – ela se ergueu do sofá – Você vem?

\- Não, gostaria de desfrutar um pouco mais dos prazeres de Baco, se não se importa.

\- Claro que não – talvez fosse o vinho, talvez fosse outra coisa; o fato é que Victoria se inclinou e deu um beijo casto na bochecha de Snape – Boa noite, Severo.

Ele não respondeu, sentindo o local onde os lábios de Victoria tinham tocado queimando em fogo.

Sem se deter no que tinha feito, Victoria foi dormir.

Severo ainda ficou um bom tempo a consumir vinho, olhando o fogo e tentando controlar seu corpo repentinamente desperto e sem a menor disposição de ir dormir.

 

 


	3. A vida com sexo

No dia seguinte, Victoria estava um tanto quanto inquieta diante da perspectiva da noite. Isso ela não podia negar. A sexta-feira passou rapidamente, e depois do jantar, ela voltou para as masmorras com o coração acelerado. Estava muito insegura, temendo que alguma coisa saísse errado ou que ela não agradasse o marido. Por outro lado, ela não sabia nem como fazer isso, nunca tendo praticado sexo e conhecendo apenas a teoria.

Snape corrigia provas em sua escrivaninha quando ela entrou. Subitamente ela se sentiu acanhada e enrubesceu, ao perceber que em pouco tempo teria sexo com aquele homem.

\- Vou tomar um banho – anunciou, achando que seria de bom tom.

\- Vista a camisola.

Novo rubor tomou conta de Victoria, e ela foi para o banheiro.

Em grande expectativa, ela deixou o banheiro e enfiou-se na cama, esperando que ele terminasse suas atividades. A inquietação dela aumentou quando ele colocou os pergaminhos de lado e entrou no banheiro. Ela se sentou na cama, nervosa.

Snape deixou o banheiro, já vestido com sua roupa de dormir. Ele se sentou na cama e disse, em voz suave:

\- Você não precisa ter medo de mim, espero que já saiba disso.

\- Não, eu só... É que... eu espero não fazer nada de errado.

\- Não há certo ou errado. Procure relaxar. Gostaria de um copo de vinho?

\- Nem pensar. Acho que não conseguiria engolir o líquido.

\- Você está muito nervosa. Quem sabe num ambiente mais escuro isso seja mais fácil. _Nox._

As luzes se apagaram e o quarto caiu na penumbra, iluminado apenas pelo fogo da lareira. Estranhamente, aquilo não acalmou Victoria.

\- Seria bom se você retirasse sua roupa da cintura para baixo, para não atrapalhar.

Com um ligeiro tremor, Victoria obedeceu, mesmo por debaixo das cobertas. A voz de Snape soava suave em meio á penumbra:

\- Isso pode doer um pouco no início. Procure deitar-se confortavelmente e relaxar.

Ela colocou a cabeça no travesseiro e sentiu o colchão afundar, à medida que ele chegava mais perto dela, já debaixo das cobertas também. Victoria sentiu os dedos de mãos longas a passearem por suas pernas, erguendo a camisola. Logo em seguida, ele se deitou sobre ela e foi um gesto gentil – ela ficou agradecida, pois seu estômago estava um tanto quanto inquieto, e seu coração, disparado.

Colocando uma perna entre seus joelhos, Snape começou a colocá-la em posição. Passiva e complacente, Victoria sentiu algo quente e rígido roçar entre suas pernas, agora abertas. Ele ergueu os joelhos dela e dobrou-os, fazendo com que ela plantasse os pés na cama. Num movimento instintivo, ela jogou os braços para trás, tão embaraçada que não sabia sequer para onde olhar.

Agilmente, Snape se colocou entre as pernas de Victoria e posicionou-se, e ela mais uma vez sentiu o membro quente e rígido, desta vez bem _*lá*_ \- e ela sentiu algo excitante por saber que aquele era o pênis dele, e que estava duro por causa dela. Era um sensação estranhada, mas não era ruim.

A princípio suave, a pressão do pênis em penetrar sua vagina foi aumentando, causando-lhe dor por causa da barreira natural que existia no local. Ela gemeu e o som pareceu tão alto que ela se controlou para não repetir. Mas a dor aumentou e ela deixou escapar uma exclamação. Contudo, Snape continuava a pressionar.

\- Só mais um pouco – ele disse, numa voz tão baixa e estrangulada que Victoria mal reconheceu – Mais um pouco...

De alguma maneira, a voz dele a confortou, e ela sentiu a dor ser substituída por uma ardência – e de repente, havia algo _dentro_ dela. A sensação era diferente de tudo que conhecia: a dor tinha passado, e ela sentia algo dentro dela, que só a fazia sentir-se preenchida, quase como que recheada. Snape recuou um pouco e investiu de novo, desta vez com mais ímpeto. E mais uma vez, e outra, e mais outra, procurando um ritmo. Victoria sentiu as estocadas, a dor cada vez menor sendo substituída por outras sensações, algumas bem interessantes. Snape parecia ofegar, mas de maneira elegante.

De repente, quando o ritmo aumentou, ela sentiu algo mais a preenchendo, algo muito, muito quente e líquido. Foi quando ela soube que ele tinha atingido o clímax. De alguma maneira, aquilo a deixou orgulhosa. Ela tinha conseguido satisfazer seu marido, e isso era uma sensação poderosa.

Snape saiu de dentro dela, murmurou algumas palavras e ela sentiu que tinha ficado limpa. Em seguida, ele deitou-se ao lado dela, e ela podia ouvi-lo tentando recuperar o fôlego, as respirações fortes e ritmadas.

Victoria rolou para o lado e encolheu-se, subitamente sentindo-se vazia e sozinha. Havia alguma coisa faltando, mas ela não sabia o que era. Uma certa angústia instalou-se na jovem esposa, que ficou a pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela tinha feito sexo, mas tudo parecia ter sido tão diferente do que ela vira nas aulas de Educação Sexual de Madame Pomfrey. Ali havia menção a casais que se amavam, e aquele certamente não era o caso dela.

Foi quando uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos no travesseiro, e ela percebeu que seu marido não a amava. Na verdade, ele sequer tinha podido encará-la, de tamanha repulsa que ele sentia. Durante todo o ato sexual, ele não a olhara, nem fizera um gesto de carinho – um beijo, um toque. Não que ele fosse obrigado a fazer isso, mas como ele não tinha feito aquilo a fazia sentir-se pior do que jamais se sentira. Ela tinha sido uma esposa imposta a ele, e ele a achava repugnante. Sexo era uma obrigação, uma que ele não escondia em demonstrar que era pouco prazerosa para ele. Era pena, porque ela começava a gostar dele, de seu jeito calado e fechado. Victoria sentia que Severo estava se esforçando – como disse que faria – para que aquilo fosse o mais palatável possível. Mas ela não conseguira conquistar seu marido sexualmente. Tinha sido uma função perfunctória e mecânica, como um desagradável imperativo biológico.

Pouco Victoria sabia das reais emoções e do quanto Snape tinha se controlado durante todo aquele ato. Sim, controle era a palavra-chave para aquele momento pelo qual ele tanto esperava. Snape queria muito a união conjugal com sua esposa, a quem se descobrira muito atraído. Mas ele tinha que ser distante, já que a garota provavelmente sentia nojo por fazer sexo com alguém por obrigação, alguém feio, velho e completamente sem atrativos para uma moça tão jovem e bela. Impossível não ter ficado atraído por ela. Ele tinha que dominar o desejo dentro dele de fazer dela sua mulher em todos os sentidos, fazê-la sua mulher de fato, pois que ela era de direito.

Mas ela provavelmente agradeceria a Snape o fato de o contato entre eles ser reduzido ao mínimo possível, apenas o indispensável para consumar o casamento. Era o máximo que ele podia esperar dela – que ela suportasse seu toque, e para isso, ele tinha que ser o mais cirúrgico possível. O que ele não daria para tomá-la em seus braços e dar-lhe todo o carinho que ele sentia por ela. Sim, isso era o que Severo Snape queria, mas Severo Snape era um homem que em toda sua vida nunca conseguia o que mais queria. Portanto, era melhor esquecer e poupar a moça o máximo possível, para que ela ao menos pudesse suportar a sua presença a seu lado enquanto eles fossem obrigados a ficar casados. Pois ele certamente mais uma vez não teria o que queria na vida.

Certamente não teria amor.

Cada um virou para o lado, absorto em diferentes pensamentos, e a noite era a única testemunha do que se passava em seus corações atormentados.

Uma nova rotina se estabelecia, com o sexo semanal. Os dois evitavam o assunto durante o resto da semana, mas Victoria tomava uma vez por semana a poção antigravidez. Ela ia se acostumando gradativamente à idéia de um criar os filhos de Snape.

Por diversas vezes, Victoria imaginava se tinha uma vida feliz. Bom, ela certamente não estava num orfanato, e seu marido a tratava bem, muito bem, aliás, para um homem que não a amava. Na vida privada, Snape era cortês, gentil e respeitoso com ela – e isso era mais do que se podia dizer de muitos casamentos, arranjados ou não.

Severo dava a Victoria ampla liberdade para se ocupar de suas coisas favoritas e a deixava reunir-se com os amigos – desde que fora das masmorras. Felizmente, a curiosidade inicial de suas amigas a respeito do casamento tinha arrefecido, e ela não se sentia mais tão constrangida ao lado delas.

Victoria viu-se passando muito tempo em frente à lareira, desenhando. Com um bloco de desenho pequeno e tintas mágicas, ela se sentava no chão, perto da lareira, e desenhava paisagens, pessoas, cenas. O fogo da lareira parecia tornar as cores ainda mais vivas do que a magia das tintas e ela jogava com os contrastes, pintando enquanto Severo se dedicava a corrigir cadernos ou provas. Uma vez, ao vê-la sentada no chão, ele indagou:

\- Já terminou seus deveres?

\- Sim – ela respondeu – Estou na fase de reforço para os NIEMs.

Ele olhou para o que ela fazia, assentiu e virou as costas, dizendo:

\- Você desenha bem.

Aquele tinha sido o primeiro elogio que ela ganhara por seus desenhos, e seu orgulho era absolutamente indizível. Severo não distribuía elogios, mesmo que merecidos, fosse a quem fosse. Se ele tinha dito aquilo, ela porque ele realmente achava que ela desenhava bem.

O segundo elogio a seus desenhos tinha sido da fonte mais improvável que ela poderia imaginar. Snape apitava uma partida de quadribol, e Victoria sentou-se na seção de Sonserina, com as amigas, munida de um bloco grande e suas tintas. Durante o jogo, ela fez esboços do próprio marido e das múltiplas expressões de seu rosto, o cabelo voando, sua elegante postura em cima da vassoura. O jogo acabara e ela dava os últimos retoques quando uma voz atrás de si disse:

\- Muito bom, Srta. Hennigan. A senhorita tem muito talento.

Era a Profª McGonagall, que sorria para ela. Victoria indagou, insegura:

\- Oh, obrigada. A senhora acha mesmo?

\- Admito que pintar o marido pode ser um pouco suspeito, afinal, há sentimentos envolvidos – Victoria enrubesceu por motivos que McGonagall nem suspeitava – Mas não tome a minha palavra como verdade. Faça o seguinte: a loja Tintas Mágicas tem uma galeria de arte no Beco Diagonal. Fale com o marchand e leve alguns de seus desenhos. Ele lhe dirá se são mesmo bons. Mas se quer um conselho, prepare um retrato bruxo de Severo para o aniversário dele – será um excelente presente.

\- Vou pensar nisso. Obrigada, Prof ª McGonagall.

Victoria nunca tinha pensando que fosse boa com os desenhos, ao menos boa o suficiente para mostrar a um marchand de artes. Decidiu produzir alguns desenhos para ter o que levar ao Beco Diagonal.

Contudo, outras preocupações a afastaram das tintas para ocupar sua cabeça: ela se preparava para prestar os NIEMs e, conseqüentemente, se formar de Hogwarts. Ia ser difícil deixar algumas daquelas pessoas.

Além das suas amigas mais chegadas, também Blaise Zabini se mostrava solícito e gentil. Com uma pontada de dor, Victoria imaginou como teria sido namorar com ele, e como seria sentir amor por alguém. Mas isso era algo que Victoria só podia imaginar, claro. Aquilo provavelmente nunca aconteceria com ela.

Os NIEMs passaram, e depois deles, a formatura. Houve um baile aos formandos e Victoria ficou muito satisfeita porque Snape aceitou acompanhá-la à festa. Eles dançaram juntos e não chegaram a ser a sensação do baile. Um formando muito famoso, Harry Potter, roubou a cena. O Menino-que-sobreviveu era um dos mais solicitados na pista de dança. Victoria sabia que aquilo era a causa do mau humor de seu marido: Snape odiava Potter.

No dia seguinte, quando os estudantes pegaram o Expresso de Hogwarts para voltar para a casa, Victoria despediu-se dos amigos e preparou-se para pegar uma vassoura e voar até a Mansão Snape. Seria a maior mudança de sua vida, e ela sabia que ali seria seu novo lar.

O casal voou durante uma boa parte do dia, levando bagagens encolhidas, e Victoria sentiu uma certa trepidação ao aterrissar no jardim da mansão escondida dos trouxas. Snape ajudou-a a desmontar da vassoura, dizendo:

\- Bem vinda à Mansão Snape. Ela está na família há 13 gerações, e eu temi que eu fosse o último dono dela dentro da família. Felizmente, espero que a família agora tenha descendência.

O dono da mansão subiu os cinco degraus até a porta da frente e bateu no dispositivo de metal. Um elfo doméstico vestido num pano de prato atendeu à porta:

\- Mestre Snape! Blinky estava esperando. Entre, por favor.

\- Obrigado, Blinky. Permita-me apresentar-lhe Madame Snape.

\- Sim, sim, Madame! Bem-vinda à mansão. Blinky espera que tudo seja de seu agrado.

Snape expandiu a bagagem e ordenou:

\- Leve tudo para cima enquanto deixo Madame Snape familiarizar-se com seu novo lar. Blinky, espero que você dê a ela toda assistência que precisar.

\- Com certeza, Mestre Snape. Madame pode contar com Blinky!

Enquanto as bagagens eram levadas para cima, Snape mostrava a parte de baixo da casa: os dois salões de jantar, o escritório, a biblioteca (extensa e impressionante, admitiu Victoria) e a parte de serviço. Lá fora, estava a área de vôo, os jardins e o riacho, às margens do qual havia um pequeno coreto, sob um grupo de árvores, onde era agradável tomar chá no verão. Victoria achou tudo muito lindo e bem-cuidado.

Mas no andar de cima...

\- Ali adiante ficam os quartos dos hóspedes. O meu quarto fica na ala oeste e o seu na ala leste.

\- Como assim? – quis saber Victoria.

\- Seu quarto pega o primeiro sol da manhã. É um dos mais iluminados da casa.

\- Por que dois quartos?

Ele pareceu estar explicando o óbvio:

\- Somos duas pessoas. Eu certamente não espero que você, tendo uma escolha, opte por dividir um quarto comigo.

Ela argumentou:

\- Severo, somos casados. Pessoas casadas dormem juntas.

\- Nós só fazemos isso uma vez por semana, e eu não –

\- Não estou falando de sexo, estou falando de dormir. Não somos companheiros de quarto, somos marido e mulher. O casamento pode ser arranjado, mas ele é verdadeiro. Devemos ter um quarto só.

Snape parecia surpreso com a atitude dela.

\- Eu... imaginei que gostasse de ter seu próprio quarto para suas coisas.

Ela deu de ombros:

\- Se me prometer mais espaço no closet do que tínhamos em Hogwarts, não vejo por que ter um quarto próprio. Eu me acostumei a ter companhia para dormir, e agora acho que não conseguiria dormir sozinha. A não ser que... oh, agora entendo. É você que quer ter seu próprio quarto, não é isso?

\- Não, Victoria, não é isso.

\- Não mesmo? Eu sei que você me acha repugnante, mas não pensei que quisesse tanta distância de mim.

\- Victoria, eu não entendo o que está dizendo. Mas garanto que se você quer que compartilhemos um quarto, eu não vou me opor.

Victoria cruzou os braços e mordeu os lábios, lutando contra as lágrimas. Na verdade, ele não a tinha tratado mal, e estava concordando em compartilhar um quarto, mesmo que não a amasse nem a achasse bonita.

Ele era um marido digno, e ela sentiu que estava se comportando como uma menina mimada.

\- Obrigada – disse apenas – E o quarto da ala leste? Que faremos com ele?

Snape andou um pouco no corredor e disse:

\- Ele facilmente pode virar mais um quarto de hóspedes – a não ser que você tenha planos para ele. Afinal, a luz privilegiada faria dele um excelente ateliê de arte.

\- Um ateliê?

\- Eu estava pensando em reformar a parte leste do sótão para que você usasse como ateliê para seus desenhos. Mas se você prefere o quarto, também pode-se dar um jeito.

\- Um ateliê no sótão? Isso seria excelente.

\- Alegra-me que pense assim. Como você sabe, eu devo passar as noites da semana em Hogwarts, quando as aulas começarem, e você pode ocupar seu tempo livre de maneira prazerosa.

\- Foi muito gentil de sua parte, Severo.

Blinky apareceu nesse momento.

\- Mestre Snape, Blinky está preparando chá com biscoitos no coreto.

\- Excelente – disse Snape – Enquanto isso, por favor, traga a bagagem de Madame Snape para o quarto oeste.

\- Sim, senhor, Mestre Snape.

Victoria sorriu:

\- Obrigada, Blinky. Você é muito prestativo.

O elfo sorriu, emocionado:

\- Oh! Madame Snape é boa e gentil! Blinky vai fazer tudo para ajudá-la, madame, tudo!

O casal desceu as escadas, saiu da casa e foi até o coreto, onde uma bandeja de chá em baixela de porcelana o esperava. Victoria serviu o marido e serviu-se de chá, dizendo:

\- Acho que este já virou um de meus locais preferidos na mansão. Tenho sua permissão para explorar a biblioteca mais tarde?

\- Com satisfação. Fico feliz em saber que você não pretende abandonar os livros apenas porque já deixou Hogwarts.

\- Mas eu vou me candidatar a um emprego que exige muito estudo. Não posso me separar dos livros!

\- Tem planos de fazer algo além da pintura? Como minha mulher, não precisa trabalhar se não quiser.

\- Ora, mas eu quero. Eu só pinto por lazer. Tenho planos de lecionar para crianças bruxas de cinco a nove anos. Sabe, antes de entrarem em Hogwarts.

Snape fez uma careta:

-Você não tem minha simpatia. Eu não queria esse emprego nem que minha vida dependesse disso. Odeio crianças.

\- Não entendo. E nossos planos de termos filhos?

\- Nossos filhos não serão mal-educados, egoístas nem mimados.

\- O que o faz pensar que todas as outras crianças são assim?

\- Dezoito anos de experiência.

\- Nossa, como você é severo.

\- É o meu nome, certo?

Victoria sorriu:

\- Se as pessoas soubessem desse seu senso de humor...

\- Não está pensando em destruir minha reputação, está?

\- Não, claro que não. Ao você ficaria de mau humor e eu teria que ouvi-lo sem cessar.

\- Não precisa se preocupar. Durante o ano escolar, eu não estarei muito presente. Mas você obviamente já tem planos de como ocupar seu tempo.

\- Você desaprova?

\- E quem sou eu para aprovar ou desaprovar?

\- Severo, você é meu marido. Eu respeito muito sua opinião.

\- Tentarei não deixar que isso afete minha vaidade.

Com diálogos assim,o verão passou, e foi interessante. As notas de Victoria nos NIEMs ajudaram em sua pretensão de se candidatar a uma vaga de professora, mesmo que de crianças. Snape passava seu tempo entre a biblioteca, o escritório e o laboratório de poções no porão. Victoria arrumara o ateliê no sótão e abrira magicamente mais duas janelas, iluminando muito o local. Enquanto as aulas não começavam para ambos, ela produzia desenhos. Fez retratos dos amigos, uma cena no Beco Diagonal (difícil, com todos aqueles pequenos detalhes), paisagens naturais e até algumas impressionistas.

Um dia, ela tomou coragem e seguiu o conselho de Minerva McGonagall: levou alguns de seus desenhos para o marchand de arte mágica. Para sua surpresa, o Sr. Fiefenbach, o marchand, gostou muito deles. Ela voltou à galeria com mais desenhos e ele resolveu incluí-la numa coletiva que abriria no outono.

\- Ainda faltam uns dois quadros para eu poder entrar na coletiva, segundo o Sr. Fiefenbach – disse ela entusiasmada – E faltam apenas dois meses para a exposição.

\- Você parece bastante entusiasmada.

\- Eu devo estar trabalhando quando a exposição abrir. É bem verdade que é uma coletiva, mas é um começo.

\- E muito auspicioso.

\- Posso convidar alguns amigos?

\- Para a exposição? Claro que sim.

\- Não, para a mansão. Sinto saudades.

\- Está bem. Devo ir ao Beco Diagonal para buscar ingredientes para Hogwarts e para os laboratórios. Você pode recebê-los nesse intervalo, assim terão privacidade.

\- Tem certeza de que não quer estar aqui quando vierem? Afinal de contas, eles são seus ex-alunos.

\- A maravilha de se ter ex-alunos é saber que não preciso mais vê-los enquanto viver. Obrigado, mas não, obrigado.

Victoria riu-se da atitude de seu marido e começou a escrever corujas. Seria uma boa chance de saber as fofocas do verão sonserino.

 

***

 

As notícias fervilhavam.

\- Jura? Afinal, Pansy e Draco vão ou não anunciar o casamento?

\- É claro que vão. O anúncio final só deve sair na semana que vem, e será discreto. Você sabe, com o pai dele em Azkaban e tudo mais...

\- Sabe quem tem perguntado por você, Vic? Blaise.

\- Ora e por que ele faria isso? Ele pode me escrever.

\- Ele morre de medo do seu marido. Afinal, tudo indica que Blaise não tem intenções honradas a seu respeito.

\- Kathy! – Victoria escandalizou-se – Eu sou uma mulher casada.

\- Coruja amarrada também pia, sabia? – disse a outra amiga.

\- Você também, Jenny?

\- Se ao menos você fosse feliz no casamento... sabe, sexualmente.

Victoria enrubesceu. Nunca tinha contado nada a elas, e não iria começar agora.

\- Eu não acho que isso seja apropriado. Não vou comentar minha vida sexual com outras pessoas.

\- Ora, mas nós somos suas melhores amigas. Ora, vamos. Você nunca falou para a gente o que o Prof. Snape esconde debaixo daqueles trajes esvoaçantes.

Kathy, Jenny e Angela explodiram em risinhos adolescentes, que Victoria não acompanhou. Com um suspiro, ela disse:

\- Não sei por que vocês dão tanta importância a isso. Há outras coisas na vida.

Kathy percebeu o desconforto de Victoria e rapidamente mudou de assunto:

\- E você certamente está fazendo outras coisas, querida. Vai ser professora e fazer uma exposição de arte. Vamos, conte tudo.

Grata pela mudança de assunto, Victoria pôs-se a falar sobre sua incursão no ramo das artes plásticas. Depois o assunto foi a nova profissão de cada uma, incluindo a de professora para crianças bruxas, e depois variou sobre a fofoca sobre os demais colegas.

A surpresa foi na semana seguinte, quando Kathy mandou uma coruja, avisando que passaria para tomar um chá com Victoria. Severo tratou rapidamente de arrumar algo fora para fazer, e as duas moças se encontraram a sós.

Kathry reparou:

\- Seu marido não fica muito em casa, não é?

Victoria ficou vermelha e resolveu ser diplomática:

\- Ele quis nos deixar desfrutar de privacidade.

\- E isso é muito oportuno – disse Kathy, de maneira grave – Eu queria falar com você e é um assunto sério.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- É o que eu quero saber, minha amiga. No outro dia, as garotas estavam rindo, mas eu senti que você pode estar com problemas, Vic, problemas do tipo conjugais.

\- Eu? – Victoria estava vermelha feito um pimentão – Mas... de onde você tirou essa ideia?

\- Você disse que sexo não era interessante. Isso diz uma tonelada de coisas.

\- Só porque não dou importância a sexo, isso não quer dizer...

\- Vic, você tem 18 anos, é bonita, jovem e atraente. Você deveria estar explodindo em sexualidade.

\- Sinceramente, sexo não é tudo o que dizem. Não sei por que tanta polêmica.

\- Eu sei que você não se casou por amor, mas você parece ter uma boa relação com seu marido. Por que esse descaso com sexo?

\- Como eu disse, não sei por que tanta polêmica. Sexo não é lá essas coisas.

\- Vic, você não está feliz. Eu conheço você e sei que não está feliz.

\- Olhe, posso não estar explodindo de felicidade, mas estou contente com outras coisas no meu casamento. Severo pode parecer um homem ríspido, mas na intimidade ele é bem gentil comigo, compreensivo e cortês.

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, Vic, você parece estar falando de um velho amigo, não de seu marido.

\- E não podemos ser bons amigos?

\- Não é disso que estou falando, e você sabe. Estou falando de paixão, de arrebatamento, de prazer!

Victoria sentiu uma angústia no peito e disse, com sinceridade:

\- Olhe, Kathy, agradeço sua preocupação, mas o fato é que ele não me ama. Ele me trata com respeito, cortesia e até alguma dedicação – lágrimas vieram a seus olhos –, mas o casamento foi imposto a ele também.

Kathy olhou para ele admirada:

\- Oh, Vic, você gosta dele e nem sabe!

\- Como assim, não sei? Eu nem sei direito o que é isso que estou sentindo por ele.

\- Oh, minha amiga.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e disse:

\- Ele me surpreendeu, sim. Todo mundo tem a imagem de Severo como um homem irritadiço, mal-humorado e injusto. Ele nunca foi assim comigo. Não gosto que falem mal dele.

Kathy riu-se, dizendo:

\- Por Merlin, Vic, você está ouvindo o que você mesma está dizendo? Você ama esse homem!

Pela primeira vez, Victoria se deu conta de que isso era verdade. Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, sabia que a amiga estava certa. Aos poucos, Snape a envolvera com respeito e dedicação, e até um pouco de carinho – do jeito dele. Ela tinha se apaixonado por ele.

Mas Victoria deu de ombros:

\- De que adianta? Ele não me ama – aquilo doeu de ser dito.

\- Querida, ele a trata como uma esposa respeitada. É o que ele pode fazer.

\- Não. Ele me acha repulsiva. Evita me tocar. Por isso o sexo não é lá essas coisas. Eu não o atraio sexualmente.

As lágrimas voltaram sem Victoria percebeu. Kathy carinhosamente amparou as lágrimas com os dedos e disse:

\- Ah, minha amiga, então você pode estar com um problema.

\- Não há problema – ela enxugou o resto das lágrimas – Problema nenhum. Isso é comum em casamentos arranjados. Eu vou sobreviver.

\- Sim, talvez sobreviva, mas seu problema existe de verdade, e tem um nome. E o nome é Blaise Zabini.

\- Blaise? O que ele tem a ver com isso?

\- Ele tem dito a quem quiser ouvir que está a fim de você, Victoria. Ele quer se tornar seu amante, fazer com que você traia seu marido!

\- Isso é absurdo! Blaise não faria isso.

\- Será mesmo? Sabe, ele nunca se conformou com seu casamento.

\- Mas ele é meu amigo. Vai respeitar meu casamento.

\- Vai mesmo? Eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Veja bem: você ama e não é correspondida, tem uma vida sexual insatisfatória. Se um homem como Blaise, que é jovem, apaixonado, e até um amante razoável, fizer você se sentir feliz, não acha que é uma tentação grande demais? Seu casamento pode estar em jogo.

\- Eu jamais faria isso com Severo. Nem comigo mesma.

\- Isso você diz agora. Mas se você experimentar a paixão e cair nessa armadilha, você pode se complicar, Victoria.

\- Tenho certeza que não caio em armadilha nenhuma.

Kathy lembrou:

\- Blaise é bem persistente, e pode ser encantador quando quer. Está com idéia fixa. E você já gostou dele, se é que ainda não gosta.Victoria, tome cuidado.

\- Não há perigo, posso garantir. O que eu sentia por Blaise foi coisa de menina. Agora tenho responsabilidades como esposa.

Kathy olhou longamente para a amiga e deu uma risadinha. Victoria ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigada:

\- O que foi?

\- Acho que vou lhe mandar um presente de verão.

\- Presente?

\- Para melhorar sua vida sexual.

\- Kathy, eu já disse: não vou discutir minha vida sexual com você. Espero que compreenda que o que dissemos não pode ser repetido fora daqui.

\- É claro, não se preocupe. Mas fique alerta. Blaise está se preparando para dar o bote. Ele vai atacar na primeira oportunidade.

\- Pode deixar. Eu estarei atenta.

 

 


	4. A manobra Zabini

 Na semana seguinte, Victoria começou a se ocupar com a preparação para encarar uma sala de aula cheia de bruxinhos e bruxinhas, bem como a sua exposição, que estava chegando perto. Ela tinha que escolher os quadros e prepará-los para o local da exposição, além de, claro, preparar-se para a festa de inauguração, a esperada vernissage. Como toda boa sonserina, ela sabia do valor das relações e laços de sociedade. Ao fazer sua lista de convidados, ela escolheu as famílias da melhor estirpe da comunidade bruxa.

Quando a data da exposição foi marcada para meados de setembro, Victoria teve uma má notícia.

\- Eu estarei em Hogwarts – anunciou Severo – Você sabe.

A moça disse, com sinceridade:

\- É uma pena. Sua presença significaria muito para mim. Será que você não pode dar uma fugidinha à noite só para a vernissage?

\- Levarei o caso diretamente a Alvo. Mas não posso prometer coisa alguma.

\- Sei que vai tentar e agradeço. Ficarei feliz se você puder vir.

\- Ah, esse pacote chegou ainda há pouco para você. Duas corujas o trouxeram.

\- É grande. Talvez sejam os convites da exposição. O Sr. Fiefenbach ficou de mandar para que eu pudesse endereçá-los.

\- Não, acredito que seja um livro. Veio de sua amiga Kathy.

\- É melhor abri-lo no ateliê. Agora quero desfrutar um pouco mais do fim de tarde. Eu já lhe disse que esse coreto é o meu lugar preferido de toda a casa?

\- Sim, e você tem bom gosto. Ele é fresco no verão. Mas no outono é muito frio, pois o vento não tem barreiras naturais.

\- Então vamos aproveitar o verão enquanto podemos.

Quando a noite se punha, Victoria subiu a seu ateliê e lá abriu o livro de Kathy. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ter diante de si um volume da versão extensa de _O Kama Sutra Bruxo – Magias a Dois na Cama_. Enrubescida até a raiz dos cabelos, ela pôs-se a folhear as páginas, arregalando os olhos diante das figuras, esfogueada ao imaginar-se com Severo naquele jeito amoroso, gentil e carinhoso.

Victoria ficou dividida diante do livro. Secretamente, ela o lia com sofreguidão, aprendendo tudo o que jamais tivera na sua vida sexual. Ela sentia agora que sexo podia ser um banquete e tudo o que ela conhecia tinha sido uma ração à base de pão e água.

Ela não tinha dúvidas de que Kathy tinha tido as melhores intenções ao lhe enviar o livro. Contudo, de que adiantava todo o deseja e atração que sentia por Severo se ele não sentia o mesmo?

As sessões semanais de sexo se tornaram duplamente doloridas. Não fisicamente, claro. Mas agora Victoria sabia que sexo podia ser mais do que aquilo, e sabia também que ela jamais teria mais do que isso de Severo. Quem sabe se ela engravidasse logo, ela não poderia desfrutar de maior carinho de seu marido, quando ela lhe desse um filho?

O fato é que, durante o sexo, ela via as imagens do livro desfilando em sua cabeça. Uma vez ela chegou a gemer, como se estivesse tendo um pouco de prazer, mas Severo se desculpou e disse que teria mais cuidado.

À medida que sua insatisfação sexual crescia, ela via o verão passando e seu tempo ficando escasso. Na verdade, antes que percebesse, havia chegado a hora de Severo voltar para Hogwarts e ela de começar na escolinha. Victoria achou que fosse ficar solitária naquela casa, mas a exposição estava em cima do laço, e ela nem tinha tempo de sentir solidão. Era grande a correria para enviar convites da vernissage, ajeitar sua roupa nova com Madame Malkin e ainda cuidar de detalhes de última hora.

Quando o dia da inauguração chegou, ela já estava praticamente acostumada à nova vida de professora. As crianças gostavam dela, e ela logo se acostumou a elas. Mas ela estava ficando nervosa com a abertura da exposição. Ela se vestiu de maneira elegante e discreta, e Blinky a encheu de elogios. Preferiu chegar cedo à galeria, usando a rede de flu. Cumprimentou os demais colegas que estavam expondo e logo começaram a chegar os connoisseurs de arte, críticos e outros artistas, bem como amigos e conhecidos, todos bebericando suas bebidas em volta dos quadros e esculturas, discutindo conceitos de arte com referências que iam do impressionismo trouxa ao pós-modernismo bruxo.

Victoria preferiu circular entre os leigos e convidados sonserinos de famílias tradicionais. Os Malfoy estavam lá (ao menos os que não estavam em Azkaban), entre outros bruxos de grande estirpe. Sozinha, sem Severo a seu lado, Victoria se sentiu um pouco exposta, e disse aos que perguntavam que as responsabilidades de seu marido o impediram de estar junto com ela nesse grande dia.

Logo no começo da festa, ela viu as amigas Jenny e Kathy, e Angela chegou depois. Outros ex-colegas de Hogwarts também estavam lá. Todos notavam que Draco e Pansy eram um casal, embora até o momento nada formal tivesse sido anunciado a respeito de casamento. Blaise Zabini também foi cumprimentá-la, levando-lhe uma rosa e uma taça de champanhe – que ela recusou, pois estava tão nervosa que não queria se arriscar com álcool.

\- Vamos, isso vai ajudá-la a relaxar – garantiu Blaise.

\- Eu acho até que vou passar mal, Blaise – confessou – Sério, é melhor eu não tomar nada além de suco de tomate.

\- Que pena. A vida fica borbulhante com champanhe, Vic, e você está com cara de quem poderia usar algumas bolhinhas a mais na sua vida.

\- Como assim?

Eles conversavam num canto afastado do burburinho dos artistas e convidados, em frente às lareiras onde bruxas e bruxos em roupas elegantes continuavam chegando.

\- Ora, parece que o nosso Mestre de Poções não aprecia o talento artístico de sua esposa.

\- Isso não é verdade. Ele me incentivou muito a pintar.

\- Será que ele não está se sentindo sufocado por seu brilho? – indagou Blaise, chegando perto dela – Você é uma artista, Vic querida. Precisa de alguém que entenda sua alma sensível.

Victoria sorriu, marota:

\- Por acaso está se candidatando a essa vaga, Blaise?

O jovem sonserino armou seu sorriso mais encantador:

\- Se você me der uma chance, querida, eu aceito o trabalho com muito prazer.

A moça riu ainda mais alto:

\- Sabe que alguém chegou a aventar a possibilidade de que você viesse me abordar com essa ideia?

\- Oh, um aliado desconhecido – ele se aproximou ainda mais, os lábios brincando na borda da taça de champanhe – O que você achou da minha idéia?

\- Sinceramente, eu não pensei que você tivesse coragem de me fazer uma proposta dessas.

Insinuante, Blaise tocou os cabelos escovados de Victoria com a ponta dos dedos, soltando mais um sorriso insinuante:

\- Oh, mas eu tenho mais coragem do que você imagina. Posso ir bem mais longe, também. Experimente.

Um barulho nas lareiras onde as pessoas chegavam via flu quebrou o clima de sedução entre os dois. Victoria se recompôs, dando dois passos para trás, afastando-se de Blaise:

\- Blaise, não sei de onde tirou essas ideias, mas eu sou uma mulher casada.

\- O que não é exatamente um empecilho.

\- Blaise, por favor...

Ele ergueu as mãos, num sinal de rendição:

\- Olhe, Vic, querida, em respeito às nossas memórias de escola, vou respeitar seu desejo – por enquanto. Mas eu não vou deixar uma alma sensível como a sua ser esmagada por um homem cruel e insensível com quem você só se casou por obrigação.

 _"Droga",_ pensou ela. _"Kathy tinha mesmo razão: ele é bom nisso"._

\- Se você me der licença – pediu Victoria –, preciso dar atenção a alguns dos recém-chegados.

Com aquela desculpa diplomática, Victoria deixou Blaise bebericando sua taça de champanhe, os olhos dele a acompanhando pela galeria como se estudasse um novo ângulo de ataque – como um bom sonserino.

Absortos no diálogo intenso e na profundidade de emoções trocadas, nem Blaise nem Victoria perceberam que estavam sendo observados por uma figura vestida inteiramente de preto do outro lado do salão, recém-saída da lareira. Pensando em fazer uma surpresa a sua esposa, Severo Snape tinha deixado Hogwarts logo depois do jantar e rumara para a galeria de arte bruxa.

Contudo, o feitiço literalmente se voltara contra o feiticeiro quando ele deu de cara com sua mulher rindo e bebendo com um ex-colega de escola numa atitude abertamente convidativa ao flerte. Toda a expectativa que tivera de fazer uma surpresa a Victoria se dissolvera ao vê-la aos risos com Blaise Zabini. Severo não ignorava que os dois tiveram um namorico antes do casamento, e imaginou que talvez os sentimentos entre os dois não tivessem sido esquecidos.

Mais ainda, imaginou que a situação toda pudesse ter sido planejada. Afinal de contas, Victoria sabia que o marido não poderia comparecer à vernissage, então os dois poderiam ter combinado de se encontrar sem medo.

Aquilo esmagara as poucas esperanças que ele nutria de tentar conquistar sua esposa. Severo estava ferido, e seu coração sangrava de tanto amor por Victoria, amor esse que ele não demonstrava temendo a rejeição e a repulsa de sua mulher. Mas naquele momento em que ele via diante dos próprios olhos que ela buscava estabelecer uma ligação adúltera, as esperanças ruíram cruelmente.

Mortalmente ferido, cego de ciúme, Snape deu meia-volta e usou a rede de flu para voltar à mansão. Decidiu esperar Victoria para que ambos pudessem definir o que restava do casamento. Ao sair de maneira intempestiva, ele não testemunhara a rejeição de Victoria às investidas de Zabini. Magoado, Snape saíra carregando toda a dor e ira.

Ignorando o que se passava no outro lado da sala, Victoria passou as próximas duas horas concentrada no seu papel de artista iniciante, tentando esquecer o incidente com Blaise, que a deixara incomodada. Contudo, quando a festa se encaminhava para o final, Blaise voltou à carga:

\- Indo embora, Victoria?

\- Sim, eu estava terminando alguns assuntos com o Sr. Fiefenbach.

\- Deixe-me acompanhá-la até sua casa.

\- Oh, isso não será necessário, obrigada.

\- Por favor, eu insisto.

\- Blaise, eu não acho que isso seja apropriado. Severo não está em casa, e eu realmente acho que não –

\- Tolice. Eu não seria um cavalheiro se deixasse uma moça respeitável voltar sozinha para casa a essa hora da noite. Já pegou seu casaco? Então vamos.

Antes que Victoria pudesse protestar, ele já a tinha levado até a lareira, pego um punhado de pó de flu e gritado:

\- Mansão Snape!

Assim que colocou o pé para fora da lareira, dentro de sua casa, Victoria virou-se e disse:

\- Blaise, você foi muito gentil, mas agora eu –

\- Mas para que tanta pressa, Vic querida? Quem sabe se agora você aceita aquela taça de champanhe?

\- Blaise, eu já disse que isso não é apropriado.

\- Ora vamos, Vic – ele começou a abraçá-la – Eu sei que você quer dizer sim.

\- Não, Blaise, por favor – ela tentou se desvencilhar dele – É melhor você ir embora.

\- Você não quer que eu vá, eu sei que não.

\- Blaise, por favor. Eu sou uma mulher casada.

Uma voz diferente, profunda e enganosamente controlada, disse, vindo da parte escura da sala:

\- Aconselho-o a obedecer a minha esposa – _agora_.

Os dois deram um pulo. O jovem Zabini ficou lívido:

\- P-Prof. Snape!... Eu não sabia que estava aí!

A voz do Mestre de Poções soou como um pouco mais do que um rosnado:

\- Obviamente não, ou o senhor não estaria molestando minha esposa.

Victoria estava pálida, e Blaise se afastou dela:

\- O senhor não entendeu, professor, eu jamais –

\- Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, Sr. Zabini – Snape caminhou tão suavemente até ele que parecia deslizar no chão – Eu exijo que o senhor se ponha para fora da minha casa nesse exato minuto antes que eu lance uma azaração que o deixará impotente pelos próximos 200 anos.

Blaise engoliu em seco e com uma voz estrangulada, disse:

\- Mas professor...

Ameaçadoramente, Snape avançou contra ele com um brilho homicida nos olhos:

\- Eu disse _agora_. E o senhor não vai gostar se eu tiver que me repetir.

Em segundos, Blaise se colocou dentro da lareira e sumiu numa nuvem de pó de flu. Victoria jamais tinha visto seu marido tão alterado e não pôde evitar pensar que uma tragédia tinha acabado de ser evitada.

Ou não.

O que Victoria não sabia era que, desde que voltara da galeria, Snape a tinha esperado na sala de estar, acompanhado por generosas doses de uísque de fogo. Procurando evidências de que a traição pudesse ser de longa data, ele fizera o impensável: invadira o ateliê de Victoria e lá encontrou, escondido tal uma obra clandestina, o livro que segundo ele evidenciava o desejo de Victoria em levar adiante o adultério. O _Kama Sutra_ falava por si só das intenções de Victoria. E isso só adicionara mais ingredientes à fervura de ódio e dor que borbulhavam dentro de Severo.

Na verdade, toda a raiva e dor estavam paulatinamente borbulhando como um caldeirão em fogo baixo. Quando ele vira Victoria entrar dentro de sua própria casa acompanhada por seu presumível futuro amante, a mistura chegara ao ponto de ebulição.

Sem sequer deixar Victoria se recuperar do susto, ele voltou os olhos faiscantes para ela e disse:

\- Durante todo o tempo deste casamento, eu respeitei seus sentimentos e a tratei como uma dama. Contudo, diante dos acontecimentos desta noite, eu estou reivindicando integralmente os meus direitos de marido. Eu não serei negado essa noite. E não importa que não seja sexta-feira. Hoje estaremos pondo em prática as sugestões daquele pequeno livro que eu encontrei no seu ateliê e que você certamente pratica bastante com seu catamito.

Victoria perdeu toda a cor – ele tinha achado o _Kama Sutra_ e agora acreditava que ela tinha um caso com Blaise!

Mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca, Snape agiu. Num movimento rápido, ele agarrou as pernas dela e a atravessou nos ombros, fazendo-a soltar um grito.

\- Oh!

\- E não quero ouvir nenhuma palavra. Eu não vou ser negado!

Com ela segura nos ombros, quase de cabeça para baixo, Snape começou a subir as escadas rumo à ala leste. De sua posição precária, Victoria sentiu que o marido não estava com humor nem disposição para conversar sobre o assunto, e só sentiu o terror aumentar ao ser levada para o quarto de dormir. Com firmeza, mas sem violência, ela foi depositava junto à cama, e ao se ver novamente de pé, notou que suas pernas estavam trêmulas.

Snape a encarou e ela se sentiu acuada, indefesa – e excitada. Ele nunca tinha olhado para ela com tanta fome, com tanto desejo. Victoria estremeceu levemente ao ver o fogo que queimava os olhos negros a encará-la, e ele se aproximava sem tirar os olhos dela.

Com um movimento ágil e firme, Snape a enlaçou pela cintura, puxou-a para junto de si e fez uma coisa que nunca tinha feito: ele a beijou. Mas não foi um beijo qualquer.Victoria jamais tinha experimentado algo tão intenso, tão delirante e hilariante. Os lábios dele ardiam contra os seus, despertando sensações em variadas zonas de seu corpo, roubando-lhe o fôlego, provocando ondas de desejo. A sensação do corpo dele sobre o dela era implacável, e Victoria sentiu-se derreter um pouco no fogo que parecia emanar de Severo.

A proximidade dos dois corpos intoxicava Victoria, e ela mal sentiu quando, sem que seus lábios se desgrudassem, dedos ágeis começaram a retirar suas roupas. Ela ainda estava inebriada com a sensação de um corpo que procurava o seu para saciar uma estranha fome que rapidamente se tornava mútua. Pois Victoria não só correspondia ao beijo como puxava-o para junto de si, tão faminta quando ele.

Ela não sentiu em que ponto os dois terminaram entrelaçados e nus na cama, mas sentiu o corpo dele explorando o seu, seja retirando o resto das roupas, seja acariciando sua pele nua, provocando uma gama de sensações inéditas. Ela sentiu os lábios dele passeando por todo seu pescoço, provocando repercussões em suas partes mais íntimas.

Em seguida, os lábios desceram para os ombros, e depois mais para baixo, para os seios. Victoria jamais pensou que tivesse mamilos tão sensíveis. Quando Severo começou a beijá-los, ela prendeu a respiração e jogou a cabeça para trás, oferecendo o peito para o deleite de seu marido. E ele não se furtou a deleitar-se: lambendo-os, beijando-os, mordicando-os, alternando sensações que Victoria achou que não seria capaz de suportar.

Depois os lábios foram para ainda mais baixo: sua barriga, que foi lambida à exaustão, bem como seu umbigo. Victoria sentiu os tremores que invadiam sua carne e não pôde escondê-los de seu marido. A barriga tremia e ela acariciou a cabeça que estava na altura de seu estômago, sentindo a maciez de seus cabelos. Foi a essa altura que ela sentiu que seus sentidos estavam hiper-ativos: ela sentia os cabelos deles com tanta intensidade na ponta de seus dedos que não notou a língua dele se movimentando novamente.

Dessa vez, Snape desceu direto para o centro da sua feminilidade, usando os lábios de uma maneira tão profunda que Victoria gritou, ao sentir todas as sensações de sue corpo convergindo para aquele ponto nevrálgico entre suas pernas. Seu corpo todo arqueou para trás, especialmente quando seu marido pôs-se a mordiscar e pressionar um pequeno botão naquela região, um botãozinho ao qual Victoria jamais prestara atenção dentro de seu corpo, mas que naquele momento provocava uma explosão de sensações em todos os lugares, que só aumentou, aumentou, aumentou como um trem descontrolado e ela não queria que ele parasse, pois aquilo era muito bom, era ótimo, e de repente ela estava gemendo e não podia parar, mas tudo foi ficando tão intenso e tão extraordinariamente bom que ela sentiu que não iria agüentar mais e foi então que aconteceu.

\- OHHHHHHHH!

O corpo dela ficou todo rígido, mas ela sentiu como se ele estivesse se liquefazendo de dentro para fora, e Victoria pareceu desmaiar um breve instante. Mas não houve tempo para isso. Naquele breve instante, em que o corpo dela parecia ser feito de borracha, Severo agilmente deitou-se por cima dela e penetrou-a vigorosamente, e Victoria sentiu-se mais do que preenchida – ela se viu conquistada, subjugada e totalmente ansiosa por tê-lo dentro de si. Desta vez, ele não economizou toques nem carinho. Enquanto ele a possuía de maneira intensa e apaixonada, ele a beijava e a acariciava, e ela o puxava para dentro de si, mexendo-se no mesmo ritmo que ele, participando de tudo, sentindo uma união mais profunda entre os dois. E mais uma vez aquela sensação de trem descontrolado voltou a crescer dentro dela, mas dessa vez ela não tinha forças para se controlar, e gritou de prazer.

Snape ofegava, sua voz ainda mais rouca a sussurrar:

\- Minha... Finalmente minha!...

Victoria cruzou as pernas às costas dele enlaçando os calcanhares, como se o abraçasse também com as pernas, inebriada de paixão. Snape também estava incontrolável e com um gemido rouco, chegou ao máximo de desejo. Despejou sua semente em Victoria, que estava a um passo de também chegar ao orgasmo.

Depois de explodir de prazer pela segunda vez, gritando o nome dele, Victoria efetivamente apagou. Sem forças para mais nada, o corpo parecendo feito de borracha e sem ossos, ela se agarrou a Snape e deixou-se adormecer nos braços de seu marido, sentindo-se, pela primeira vez na vida, amada.

 

***

 

Ao despertar Victoria manteve os olhos fechados, imóvel por um segundo, desfrutando das sensações que seu corpo lhe proporcionava. Depois se espreguiçou lentamente, sentindo partes do seu corpo doendo e lembrando-se do exercício que tinha feito para que elas amanhecessem doloridas. Um sorriso sem precedentes abriu-se em seu rosto. Aquelas dores eram as mais maravilhosas do mundo, decidiu. Acordar dolorida depois de uma noite de sexo incrível era simplesmente a melhor coisa do mundo.

Ela rolou para o lado na cama, e preguiçosamente abriu um olho. O que ela queria ver era o rosto de seu marido, agora transformado em seu amante. Pela primeira vez, ela tinha feito amor, e não poderia estar mais feliz.

Mas a cama estava vazia, exceto por um pedaço de papel no travesseiro de Severo, e o nome dela estava escrito no papel.

Victoria sorriu. Sentou-se na cama e pôs-se a ler o bilhete, as letrinhas miúdas denunciando que ele tinha escrito aquilo apressadamente.

 

_"Victoria,_

_Não sei se algum dia você poderá me perdoar pela agressão a que eu a submeti, e em minha defesa posso apenas dizer que o álcool me levou a tomar atitudes que sei serem impróprias. Por isso eu decidir remover minha presença dessa casa para não lhe causar mais sofrimento. Mudei-me permanentemente para Hogwarts._

_Para não quebrar o contrato de casamento e prejudicá-la ainda mais pela insânia que eu cometi, acredito que prefira esperar até seu aniversário de 19 anos para pedir o divórcio. Eu o concederei sem contestação. Para cuidar das despesas de manutenção da casa e de suas despesas pessoais, eu lhe mandarei uma generosa mesada. Se necessário, Blinky poderá lidar com todo o contato comigo, para não ter que me encarar novamente._

_Sem mais,_

_Severo Snape"_

 

\- NÃÃÃO!

Victoria pulou da cama, com o coração acelerado, e então se deu conta de que estava inteiramente nua. Abriu o closet e teve um choque: todas as roupas de Severo tinham sido removidas. Ele tinha se mudado!

Ainda mais apressada, Victoria enfiou o primeiro vestido que sua mão pôde alcançar e arrumou o cabelo magicamente, já sabendo que não iria trabalhar. Ela tinha que detê-lo antes que fosse tarde demais!

Desceu as escadas apressadamente, suas capas esvoaçando dramaticamente pela escadaria, enquanto ela gritava:

\- Blinky! Blinky!

O elfo apareceu no pé da escada, de olhos arregalados:

\- O que houve, Madame Snape?

\- Preciso que vá até a escolinha e avise que não vou trabalhar hoje. Surgiu um imprevisto muito sério. Avise que Mestre Snape teve uma crise e eu vou cuidar dele em Hogwarts.

O elfo se agitou todo:

\- Não se preocupe, Madame Snape! Blinky avisa! Mestre Snape não parecia bem quando saiu hoje de madrugada.

\- Não me espere para o almoço. Vou tentar trazer Mestre Snape para o jantar.

\- Sim, madame. Blinky deseja melhoras de Mestre Snape.

Victoria se posicionou na lareira e garantiu:

\- Não se preocupe, Blinky. Vou cuidar dele direitinho – ela pegou um punhado de pó de flu – Masmorra de Hogwarts!

Assim que ela botou o pé para fora da lareira, nas conhecidas masmorras, tentou se controlar, pois estava tremendo de ódio e indignação. Descontrolada, ela não serviria para nada.

Sabia que Severo deveria estar em aula, portanto, ela não teve dúvida: foi direto à porta da sala de aula e bateu. Ele mesmo veio atender e ao vê-la, ergueu uma sobrancelha. Parecia ter passado a noite em claro, e mais: a presença dela em Hogwarts obviamente o surpreendeu.

Victoria rapidamente disse, em tom neutro:

\- Professor, podemos discutir um assunto urgente?

\- Como pode ver, estou no meio de uma aula – os alunos começaram a cochichar – Não pode ser no fim do expediente?

\- Inaceitável. Como eu disse, o assunto é urgente – insistiu ela – Eu o estarei esperando ao final dessa aula em seus aposentos. Por favor, não se atrase.

Deu as costas e foi para o aposento. Ao chegar lá, viu que ele já tinha começado a desfazer algumas das malas. E eram muitas. Afinal, ele realmente tinha trazido todas as suas coisas. Mais uma vez Victoria tentou se controlar, e começou a refazer as malas, colocando as coisas dele dentro da bagagem.

Minutos depois, ela ainda estava fazendo as malas quando Snape entrou nos aposentos. Ele disse:

\- Quando saí da mansão, eu esperava justamente evitar uma cena.

Sem parar o que fazia, ela respondeu:

\- Deu para notar.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Suas malas. Seu lugar é na mansão, ao lado de sua esposa, Severo.

\- Mas eu...

Victoria não o deixou completar, parando de empacotar e virando-se para ele:

\- O que é que você está pensando? Como ousa tentar sair da minha vida, me abandonar desse jeito?! Você acende minha vida, dá um sentido para ela e depois decide ir embora? Depois do que você fez, você acha que pode simplesmente me descartar? Se pensa que vou aceitar isso passivamente, Severo Snape, é bom pensar duas vezes!

Severo pareceu genuinamente surpreso com a reação dela e franziu o cenho:

\- Mas eu... O que eu fiz... foi...

Victoria chegou perto dele e sorriu:

\- O que você fez foi tudo que eu precisava em minha vida para ser uma esposa feliz e satisfeita. Você ficou chateado com aquele livro, mas eu só li aquele livro pensando em você, não em algum amante que não existe. Era para você, Severo, que eu queria ser uma esposa melhor. Sempre achei que você me achasse repugnante, mas ontem você mostrou que sente alguma coisa por mim. Estou certa?

\- Certamente – Ele ainda parecia chocado. – Mas... então devo entender que fui perdoado?

\- Não, não foi perdoado porque não cometeu nenhum crime. Não sei porque você achou que tinha feito uma coisa errada. Mas se tentar me abandonar de novo, eu juro que vou fazer de sua vida um inferno. Palavra de sonserina.

\- Está falando sério?

\- Mortalmente sério. Severo, eu amo você e isso não é brincadeira. Há tempos eu amo você e ontem você deu um novo sentido à minha vida. Por isso, eu tomei algumas decisões.

\- Decisões?

\- Isso mesmo. Uma delas é continuar nesse casamento a minha vida toda, e esquecer o contrato. Eu quero que seja para sempre, Severo, enquanto você me quiser.

\- Tem certeza? Você quer continuar um casamento para sempre com um Mestre de Poções velho e mal-humorado como eu quando pode se livrar de mim em questão de alguns meses?

\- Está se esquecendo de que vamos ter um herdeiro para criar?

Ele arregalou os olhos:

\- Está querendo me dizer alguma coisa?

\- Estou querendo comunicar uma outra decisão que tomei. Temos que providenciar um herdeiro o quanto antes. A primeira coisa a fazer é para de tomar aquela poção contra gravidez.

Os dois trocaram olhares, e só naquele momento Severo sentiu que Victoria falava sério. O impossível tinha acontecido: ela estava apaixonada por ele. Um calor agradável aqueceu-o por dentro, um calor que varreu o frio da solidão que habitava o coração do Mestre de Poções.

\- Sabe – ele deu um daqueles meio-sorrisos que só ele sabia dar –, para produzir um herdeiro vamos ter que rever o nosso compromisso de sexo semanal.

Victoria sorriu:

\- Engraçado. Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. Esses horários precisam ser revistos com urgência.

\- Alguma sugestão?

Ela colocou as duas mãos no peito dele e quis saber, sugestiva:

\- Você tem aula agora?

\- Lula-lufa e Corvinal, primeiro ano.

Victoria deu um sorriso maroto:

\- Eu tenho a impressão de que essa aula de Poções vai começar atrasada hoje.

Snape a enlaçou pela cintura e sussurrou no ouvido:

\- Interessante, pois estou com a mesma impressão. Mas acho que vou ter que usar um feitiço silenciador, porque eu pretendo fazer coisas com você que a farão gritar de prazer.

\- Como as que você fez ontem?

\- Algumas, talvez. Você trouxe o livro?

\- Você não precisa de livro nenhum, Severo.

\- Ora, isso é muito galanteador.

\- Estou dizendo a verdade. Basta você usar aquela manobra.

\- Manobra?

\- Aquela coisa que você fez com a língua... bem, você sabe. Adorei essa manobra.

\- Acho que vou dar um nome a essa manobra.

\- A Manobra Snape?

\- Não. A Manobra Zabini.

\- Acha que é apropriado?

\- Mais de que apropriado. Afinal, se não fossem os avanços do Sr. Zabini, eu jamais teria tomado aquela atitude.

\- Nossa. Eu devo a Blaise mais do que ele imagina. Ele salvou meu casamento.

\- Vamos ver se continuamos de onde paramos ontem – ele sussurrou direto no ouvido dela, a voz mais sensual do que nunca – Pronta para gritar, Madame Snape?

Victoria sentiu seus olhos brilharem e provocou:

\- Promessas, promessas...

\- Então vamos tratar de cumpri-las.

Snape puxou-a contra si e beijou-a apaixonadamente, e mais uma vez Victoria sentiu-se inebriada, uma sensação à qual ela queria sentir muitas e muitas vezes mais, pelo resto de sua vida.

Sem que seus lábios se separassem, os dois cambalearam até a cama, onde concretizaram seu amor, agora de maneira completa e sincera, sem fronteiras, sem limites, sem dúvidas.

Os dois se amavam, e dali para frente a vida seria diferente, com um casamento mais do que real.

Seria um casamento feliz.

 

**FIM**

 


End file.
